


Pretty.

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Play, Wax Play, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: 16.Waxplay| Pegging | Masks18.Daddy| Leather | Masturbation19. Prostitution/Sex Work | Olfactophilia (Scent) |Nipple Play





	Pretty.

“You’re gonna look so pretty for me, aren’t you?”

Rhett’s fingers were gentle as he grazed Link’s chest. Link moaned while he did his best to arch into the touch.

“That wasn’t an answer, little one.” Rhett twisted a nipple almost violently, pinching until words spilled from Link’s mouth.

“Yes, Daddy. So pretty. So pretty for you.” He was panting even though the scene had just started. Rhett released the nipple and soothed it with the pad of his thumb. 

“There we go. See? You just have to use your words.” Link could hear the devilishness in Rhett’s tone and it only made him harder. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry Daddy.” 

Without warning, Rhett pulled the other nipple even harder. Just for fun. 

“Aah! Thank you, Daddy. I’ll answer faster and use my words.” He was shaking and the immediate intensity Rhett was radiating. “I promise.”

Not letting go, Rhett reached above Link’s head to grab the clover clamps and attached them to his erect nipples. The sound that left link’s mouth was a mix of a scream and a moan. He concentrated on slowing down his heartbeat, trying to calm himself knowing what was coming next. 

There was something special about the way Link squirmed. Especially when he was tied up. 

“Oh princess, you’re exquisite.” 

Then there was that deep blush that accompanied the squirming. Rhett growled as he bent down to kiss Link gently. Link loved the juxtaposition of the soft kiss and the ache from the clamps. He loved it even more when Rhett pulled on the chain connecting the clamps while their tongues danced. 

Rhett pulled back, but didn’t let up on the chain, tugging slightly harder and watched Link’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

“You like this, baby boy?” Rhett knew the answer, but loved watching Link struggle. 

“Y-yes, Daddy. Harder, p-please?”

As Rhett fulfilled Link’s wishes, he watched the body beneath him pull against where the wrist and ankle cuffs were connected. The strain in Link’s body hypnotized Rhett. Only when Link relaxed did Rhett let go of the chain. He held Link’s face, stroking his cheek, waiting for him to open his eyes. 

“Ready, princess? I’m going to make you look so beautiful.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m ready.” Rhett noted Link’s quicker breath, and leaned down to kiss him again, hoping to calm his nerves at least a little bit. When he felt the tension begin to leave Link’s body, he straightened up and reached for a candle and lighter also above Link’s head. 

This was their first time really playing with wax. They tested it a couple weeks ago with a home scented candle and were happy with the results. Rhett had refused to use their candles for fear of actually hurting and burning Link. Link had been more than excited when the package with proper wax play candles arrived. 

So, here they were. Rhett randomly picked up the red candle first. He lit the wick and let the wax melt for a moment, planning on where the first drops should land. Thankfully, Link had shaved a few days ago, so neither had to worry about getting hair being pulled out when cleaning up later. Rhett began dripping wax on his chest, careful to avoid his nipples. 

Link groaned at each new drop, loving the initial pain of just-hot-enough-to-hurt that morphed into a sweet warmth that caressed his skin. Rhett covered Link in red, blue, and purple wax from his collar bones to his hips. He took a step back to admire his masterpiece. 

“You look even better than I imagined, baby.” Rhett dragged his fingers across the wax. “Just a couple more places.” Link heard the mischievous tone in his voice.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“This is going to hurt. Deep breath in.” Rhett ordered and released one clamp. Link practically screamed.

“Again, deep breath in.” Another scream, Link’s voice breaking.

“Oh, oh Daddy. Please do it. Cover me totally, please. I need it.” Link begged. Rhett loving Link’s lack of shame in this moment.

“You know I can’t deny you anything.” Rhett grabbed the purple candle and let it drip onto Link’s nipples. Link thrashed around, shouting profanities. 

When his mouth fell silent, Rhett took note of how hard Link had become. He took his own arousal into account and weighed his options and came to a conclusion. 

“Princess, I’m going to release your hands. You will suck me off as you use your hand. You will not come until I do. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. Daddy, I understand.”

Rhett released Link’s wrists, massaging his arms as he brought them down to his sides. Neither man wasted any time - Rhett held Link’s head and fucked his face, and Link worked his own cock with a quick wrist. When Rhett was nearly there, he pulled out of Link’s mouth and came all over Link’s chest. Shortly after, Link’s come landed on his stomach and chest, mixing with Rhett’s. 

“Oh baby boy, look at you. So fucking pretty.”

Rhett grabbed his phone and took a quick photo, and showed Link. He looked up with wonder in his eyes.

“Daddy, wow, I am pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so forgive errors!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](Rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
